Find the output, $y$, when the input, $x$, is $30$. $y = 14-0.5x$ $y=$
Explanation: To find the output, ${y}$, we need to substitute ${30}$ into the equation for ${x}$. $\begin{aligned} {y}&=14-0.5{x}\\\\ {y}&=14-0.5\cdot{30}\\\\ &=14-15\\\\ &={-1} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $30$, the output is $-1$.